Le berceau vide
by Nemo77
Summary: Quand le drame frappe deux fois à vingt ans d'intervalle... Et que Remus croit qu'il ne peut pas réparer l'erreur qu'il a commise. OS, slash implicite, MPreg, traduction.


**Le berceau vide.**

**Disclaimer: **nan nan. Seuls l'intrigue, Angelo, Angela, Daniela, Jeremy, Stella, Sarah et Colin sont à moi.

Remus: Je te demande pardon ?

Auteur: Non, ils ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à Remus et à Sirius, c'est comme ça ! Ignorez mes paroles, je possède

seulement l'intrigue…

**NdA: **mon dessin pour cette fic peut être trouvé à Just In Case, si quelqu'un est intéressé… Qui pense que je plaisante ?

**NdT: **voici la traduction de « The empty cradle » d'Eleonora1. Quand le drame frappe deux fois à vingt ans d'intervalle…

Prévoyez les mouchoirs…

Le berceau vide.

Remus, sous la surprise, fixa le petit éclair de lumière luisant devant lui -ou, plus précisément, devant son ventre.

Il sentit un flot soudain de chaleur courir à travers lui. Soudainement, il pouvait presque dire que les lumières étaient plus brillantes, comme quand le soleil sortait de derrière les nuages.

C'était arrivé. Il était vraiment enceint… de l'enfant de Sirius.

De l'enfant de son mari.

Le loup-garou de quarante et un ans se sentit heureux comme jamais.

**Dbdbdbdb**

_ Remus, sous le choc, fixa le petit éclair de lumière luisant devant lui –ou, plus précisément, devant son ventre._

_ Il se sentit légèrement flou, comme si il allait juste s'évanouir. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le sort était mauvais, il l'avait mal lancé, ça ne pouvait pas juste être…_

_ Mais dans son cœur, il savait que c'était vrai. Il savait qu'il était enceint…de l'enfant de Sirius._

_ De l'enfant d'un meurtrier._

_ Le loup-garou de vingt et un ans en fut malade._

**Dbdbdbdb**_  
_

- Ce sera une fille, déclara la médicomage en leur souriant. Une jolie petite fille en pleine santé pour vous.

Remus saisit la main de Sirius et la serra. Sirius répondit à son geste puis il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête en lui souriant.

Remus sourit aussi tandis qu'il se levait. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux.

La médicomage leur sourit chaleureusement en les quittant.

**Dbdbdbdb**

_ - Ce sera un garçon, déclara la médicomage d'un ton un peu accusateur._

_ - Je sais, et je ne change pas d'avis, répondit doucement Remus. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser pour ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un moyen de me faire sentir plus mal._

_ L'expression de la médicomage fut compréhensive tandis qu'elle commençait à prendre des notes sur son bloc._

**Dbdbdbdb**_  
_

Remus se plia en deux tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversait le ventre. Il étreignit son ventre rond, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux.

- Remus ? demanda Sirius, fou d'inquiétude. Remus, mon amour, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Sirius, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, je crois… le bébé…

- Le bébé arrive ? demanda Sirius en ouvrant grand les yeux. Le travail a commencé ?

Remus ne put rien faire d'autre qu'incliner la tête tandis qu'une autre contraction le touchait, le faisant tomber par terre. »Ça ne devrait pas faire si mal », pensa-t-il. « Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais avec le bébé.

Après quoi il ne pensa plus à rien, avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur en sentant un affreux élancement.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Remus remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas voir correctement. Juste des images brumeuses, des silhouettes obscures courant autour de lui, des créatures irréelles qu'il reconnaissait vaguement comme étant humaines.

Quelqu'un serra sa main pour le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri ». Il entendit le ton inquiet de Sirius. « Tu vas aller bien…Ils ont les meilleurs ici ». La douleur submergeait ses sens. Remus se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis il se rappela. Le bébé ; son bébé. Leur bébé. Essayant de sortir.

Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou angoissé de ça. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y penser, car une autre vague de douleur lui fit perdre conscience momentanément.

**Dbdbdbdb**

_ - Êtes-vous absolument sûr, monsieur Lupin ? demanda brusquement la médicomage. Je vous avertis, aucune magie ne pourra défaire ce que vous allez faire._

_ - Je suis au courant, fit Remus calmement. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer._

_ - Je crains que non », soupira-t-elle. « Très bien. Buvez ça ». Elle tendit à Remus un grand gobelet plein de liquide sombre et fumant._

_ Un peu hésitant, Remus porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et en avala une première gorgée. Le liquide était frais malgré son apparence. Il semblait épais tandis qu'il coulait dans sa gorge, comme si il allait lui couper la respiration._

_ Remus prit une profonde inspiration, puis il vida le gobelet._

_ Pendant un moment, il se sentit juste engourdi. Une vague de regret le traversa, et pendant un instant il douta d'avoir vraiment fait le bon choix._

_ Puis il y eut une douleur cuisante dans son ventre. Il se pencha en avant en serrant son abdomen, gémissant tandis que les flammes le dévoraient intérieurement. Il entendit quelqu'un crier dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était…une voix d'enfant…_

_ Et tandis que les ténèbres l'entouraient, il sut qu'il n'y aurait maintenant aucun moyen de revenir en arrière._

_ Il avait tué son bébé. Le sien et celui de Sirius._

**Dbdbdbdb**_  
_

Quand il reprit conscience à nouveau, Remus n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il y avait des gens qui couraient autour de lui, quelqu'un qui était en train de donner des ordres, quelqu'un d'autre qui y répondait. Sirius était assis à côté de lui, l'air plus inquiet que jamais, ses yeux argent brillant dans la lumière étincelante.

Remus ferma les yeux. La lumière était trop brillante, elle lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il souffrait aussi, d'une douleur intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant, pas même durant ses transformations.

- La section C, entendit-il dire quelqu'un. Vite ! Le bébé est en train de mourir…

Le loup-garou dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de leur bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Non…rien ne pourrait mal se passer…il souffrait parce qu'il était en travail…Rien n'allait mal avec leur petite Angela. Ils étaient sûrement en train de parler du bébé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant encore un bref instant. Voyant le chagrin et la douleur dans les yeux de Sirius, il sut qu'ils étaient évidemment en train de parler de leur bébé, de leur petite. En réalisant ça, Remus ne put plus penser à une chose. Une seule pensée tournait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Il avait eu une chance, une nouvelle chance de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé une fois.

Et maintenant, il avait perdu cette occasion aussi.

Puis, heureusement, il n'en sut pas plus.

**Dbdbdbdb**

_ « Il est seulement mort pendant la grossesse », pensa-t-il. « Et même si il avait vécu, il aurait été maudit ou le Ministère me l'aurait pris. C'est mieux comme ça »._

_ - _Tu ne le sauras jamais_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête._

_ - Sirius nous a trahi ! Trahi Lily, et James, et Peter, et moi. Je ne veux pas avoir cet enfant de toute façon. Je le déteste. Merlin, ce que je peux le détester !_

- Et pourtant tu l'aimes encore, _se moqua la voix_. Et qu'avait fait le bébé ? Pourquoi a-t-il mérité ce si triste destin -être assassiné par son père, celui qui était supposé l'aimer ?

_ - Non…non…va-t'en, chuchota furieusement Remus à lui-même. Je ne l'ai pas assassiné…Je n'ai pas…Je n'avais pas d'autre choix…_

_ Il pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le submerge, le conduisant dans le sommeil. Sa nuit fut pourtant remplie de cauchemars, et quand il se réveilla dans la matinée, il se sentit plus fatigué encore qu'avant._

**Dbdbdbdb**_  
_

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne sentait plus de douleur atroce, mais il ne pouvait décider si c'était bien ou mal.

Il sentit la présence de quelqu'un près de lui et tourna la tête. Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit, les yeux voilés par les larmes.

- Sirius ? parvint à dire Remus. Angela…

- Remus, je suis tellement désolé…, chuchota Sirius. Elle était mort-née…

Pendant un moment, Remus ne sentit plus rien. Il était juste vide, épuisé, libre de toute pensée sensible.

Puis il éclata en sanglots.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Remus ouvrit la porte de la nursery vide.

Pendant un temps il se contenta de rester là, la main posée sur la poignée. Il laissa son regard errer dans la chambre, l'examinant, notant chaque détail. Les murs jaune clair -ni Remus ni Sirius n'appréciaient particulièrement le rose- et les meubles blancs. L'armoire, ses étagères pleines de minuscules robes, de chemises et de collants de bébé. La petite cape d'enfant accrochée au dossier d'une des chaises, et les douces bottines de bébé sous la chaise. Et le berceau, pourvu d'animaux doux et rembourrés -la licorne blanche et brillante, le louveteau doré, et un chiot noir-, tous achetés par Sirius. Et le grand cerf en argent près du berceau, que Harry avait offert en cadeau de bienvenue à sa « petite sœur ».

Remus porta lentement sa main à son ventre. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ce qui s'y était trouvé était à présent dans le jardin, enterré près du bouleau sous lequel Remus avait parlé du bébé à Sirius. Sous un autre arbre, à tout juste dix pieds de là, se trouvait une petite balançoire qu'ils avaient suspendue, pensant déjà au temps où leur bébé grandirait et jouerait à l'extérieur.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus de bébé. Leur petite Angela n'avait jamais eu la chance de dormir dans le berceau, de mettre les vêtements, de jouer avec les peluches, de se balancer après l'arbre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise toute proche, ses jambes n'étant plus assez fortes pour le porter.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il aimait Sirius, il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Il ne désirait rien de plus que d'avoir l'enfant de Sirius, leur enfant, pour saisir la chance qu'il avait détruite une fois. Mais il n'avait pas pu, juste parce qu'il était maudit.

- Remus ? demanda doucement quelqu'un depuis le seuil.

Tandis qu'il levait les yeux, il vit son mari le regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Détournant le regard, Remus essaya de ravaler les larmes qui continuaient simplement de couler.

En un instant, l'autre homme fut à ses côtés.

- Tiens, fit Sirius en lui mettant quelque chose dans la main. Prends-le.

C'était un collier. Une simple chaîne dorée, avec deux pendentifs dorés dessus.

Deux petites chaises de bébé.

- Merci…Sirius, chuchota-t-il. Mais…pourquoi deux ?

- L'un d'entre eux est pour notre fille », fit Sirius en prenant doucement la main de Remus dans la sienne. Son autre main toucha le visage du loup-garou, puis il dit : »L'autre…et bien l'autre est pour notre fils.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler librement sur les joues de Remus.

- Tu le sais ? demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Je le sais seulement depuis la naissance malheureuse », déclara Sirius avant de soupirer. Il essuya les larmes de son pouce. »Comme il y avait des complications avec Angela, ils m'ont laissé voir ton dossier médical…J'avais à décider si ils devaient t'opérer ou pas. Moony… Merlin, je suis tellement désolé…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, fit doucement Remus. Tu ne voulais pas ça. Tu ne voulais pas partir.

- Mais je suis parti, dit Sirius d'un ton opiniâtre. Je t'ai laissé et tu était seul avec un enfant, et à cause de moi tu as dû…tu as dû…

Sirius sembla incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Avorter, acheva Remus pour lui. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Sirius. Tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Ma décision, tout.

- Tu doutes de toi, fit doucement son mari. Tu crois que tu as fait le mauvais choix.

- Qui étais-je pour dire si ce bébé avait le droit de vivre ou pas ? demanda-t-il tranquillement. Il aurait peut-être eu une vie longue, heureuse et insouciante si je n'avais pas fait ça. Je ne le saurai jamais !

- Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Sirius d'un ton égal. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer sur la potion répandue. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Tu peux seulement rendre le futur meilleur.

- J'ai essayé », dit Remus en saisissant le bord du petit berceau. Le berceau vide. » Et regarde où ça nous a mené ! J'ai seulement réussi à tuer un autre de nos bébés. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être parents ». Il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots en chuchotant : » Peut-être que je suis puni pour avoir avorté…

- Sshh, mon bébé, sshh, le calma l'homme le plus grand. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Personne ne pouvait empêcher Angela de mourir. Elle n'était juste pas faite pour vivre. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui -un loup-garou, un humain, une femme, un homme. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es ou ce que tu as peut-être fait.

Remus sanglota, n'étant plus capable d'arrêter les larmes.

- Je sais, parvint-il à dire entre les sanglots. Mais ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile…

- Je le sais, fit doucement Sirius en prenant l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Il serra fortement Remus contre lui en lui frottant le dos pour le calmer. Il laissa son mari pleurer jusqu'à être à bout de larmes, le tenant jusqu'à ce que les sanglots diminuent puis finalement s'arrêtent.

- Merci, chuchota enfin Remus en essuyant ses larmes. Merci de me comprendre.

- De rien, mon bébé, déclara Sirius avec un petit sourire pour le loup-garou. Tu es mon mari, Remus. Tu es mon tout, au fond. Je resterai à tes côtés tout le temps, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu comprends ?

L'autre homme parvint à faire un minuscule sourire.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, ses mains fermement agrippées sur le bras de Sirius. Oui, je comprends.

Il s'avança et déposa un baiser léger au coin des lèvres de Sirius puis il recula un peu et sourit à son amant.

- Il y a juste une chose que tu dois savoir, dit Sirius avant de sourire.

- Euh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Remus.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui porterai le bébé, fit doucement Sirius en le serrant fortement.

Le loup-garou ne dit rien. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Pourtant, il s'agissait cette fois de larmes de joie, pas de chagrin, et son amour pour Sirius rayonna clair et évident à travers le voile des larmes.

Sirius sourit, puis il s'avança pour déposer en retour un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

**Dbdbdbdb**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses-là, papa ? demanda la petite fille sur le genou de Remus en tripotant son collier.

- Ils sont là pour que je me rappelle de vous, mon cœur, répondit Remus en souriant. Il y en un pour chacun de vous. Tu vois ? Un Vif d'Or pour Daniela, un livre pour Jeremy, une …

- Une étoile pour Stella, continua la plus âgée des filles, qui se tenait près d'eux, un chat pour Sarah, et une lune pour Colin -pauvre bébé, il n'a pas eu de chance d'être lycanthrope. Mais ces deux chaises de bébé sont là pour quoi ?

- Ils sont là pour Angelino et Angela, dit Sirius en enveloppant de ses bras les épaules de Remus par derrière.

- Oui, pour Angelino et Angela, fit Remus d'un ton triste. Pour nos petits anges.

Sirius le serra un peu plus étroitement tandis qu'une seule larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Quelque part au dessus des nuages, deux petits anges se serraient aussi l'un contre l'autre.

NdA: Alors ? Triste ? Bien ? Ou juste simplement pathétique ?

Dites-le moi.


End file.
